


Staying Warm Together

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ass groping, Biting, Boobjob, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Double Oral, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Pillow Talk, Seduction, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/M, Tights, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: The power is out on your sleepy winter street. Your neighbours Irelia and Syndra inform you that they've no heating to speak of, so being the good neighbour you are, you invite them in to warm up...
Relationships: Irelia/Reader, Syndra/Reader, Syndra/Xan Irelia
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

You fumbled for the keys to your house, cursing under your breath as your numb fingers failed to guide the key into the lock. You leaned forward, pressing your hand against the cold wet wood of your door, an audible sigh of relief escaping you as the lock clunked open. You reached inside the dark hallway, flicking the light switch. Nothing. You flicked it again, then a third time, a flurry of useless mechanical clicking. Still nothing. You stepped back out from your porch, squinting down the dark street. Sure enough, none of the streetlights were illuminated, not a single one of your neighbour’s houses showed any sign of light.

You sighed once more. Perfect, a rough day at work, and now the power was out. So much for spending the evening relaxing and playing games. Your eyes widened, you pulled out your phone and grimaced. 13% battery. Welp, now you couldn’t watch anything on your phone either. You kicked some loose gravel into the street in annoyance, turning around to head inside. Just as you moved to step onto your porch, you heard a door creak open to your left. “ _Hey!”_ The woman called out, her purple eyes floating ominously in the shadows. You watched as the pale woman floated out from her house onto your drive, now illuminated by the moonlight. “ _Some power cut, huh_?” She remarked, clutching at a thick furry blanket that was draped around her body. “ _How long has it been out?”_ you asked. Syndra sighed audibly. “ _A few hours at least, before it got dark.”_ She recounted, shivering slightly as she floated in front of you in the frigid night air.

“ _So, you’ve got not heating at all? No fireplace?”_ You asked, now far more concerned with the woman’s wellbeing than your own boring evening. Syndra shook her head, frowning slightly. “ _We haven’t even been able to cook anything to eat for dinner, all our hobs are electric.”_ You remembered that Syndra did not live alone, sharing the house with a roommate. You bit your lip pensively, looking from the shivering woman to the dark entrance of your home. “ _I have a fireplace, you’re more than welcome to join me for dinner and get warm for a bit. I’ve even got a pull-out couch so you’re both more than welcome to stay the night in the living room if you’d like.”_ As you spoke, Syndra’s eyes lit up with delight. She quickly hovered towards you, wrapping her arms around you in a slightly chilly hug. “ _I’ll go get Irelia! Thank you so much, she’ll be thrilled!”_ Syndra bubbled excitedly, grateful to soon feel warm again.

You told Syndra that you’d leave the door unlocked for them both, and that you’d go around the back and grab some firewood to get the fire going. As you disappeared into your house, you watched Syndra float happily into her house calling out for her roommate cheerfully. You made your way quickly into the living room, a sudden anxiety gripping your chest tight as you hastily tidied the room. It’d admittedly been a while since you’d had company, especially with how much overtime at work you’d been pulling. Satisfied with your now only slightly dishevelled lounge, you headed out the back door to collect some logs. By the time you’d collected a half dozen or so, you heard movement from inside the house. You came back in through the back door, struggling to close the door against the strong wintery gust trying to force its way inside.

You were barely able to make out the two women now sat cuddled up next to one another on your sofa, but as your eyes adjusted to the moonlit room you smiled sheepishly, relived to see it was in fact the two women you were expecting. You introduced yourself to Irelia, having not previously spoken to the woman. But half-way through your introduction you noticed her shiver and decided formalities could come after you’d help to warm the place up. Syndra helped you to load the logs into the fireplace, and after a few failed attempts, the flame from the match took to the kindling and soon enough the logs were ablaze.

You turned to face the women, grinning with pride. With the room now illuminated by the hearth, you were able to clearly see what the pair were wearing. Irelia had tight black yoga pants on, which you couldn’t help but notice the outline of her panties in. The rest of her body was hidden beneath a thick white woollen turtle-neck sweater, her bright blue eyes smiling at you, clapping her hands slightly, grateful to be warm. Syndra had draped the blanket she had previously been swaddled in over the sofa and was wearing a short dark purple skirt, her long legs covered in thick thermal tights that greatly obscure the smooth pale skin beneath. Similar to her roommate, she too was wearing a thick jumper, a dark navy hoodie that looked to be a few sizes too big for the woman. You couldn’t help but blush, having forgotten just how beautiful your company was.

“ _Wonderful, thank you so much for letting us stay a little while, it’s very kind of you”_ Irelia cooed, smiling warmly at you, holding her hands out to the fire grateful to feel warmth returning to her fingertips. Syndra nodded along as she spoke, her luminescent purple eyes locked firmly on you. “ _He’s a real gentleman, it’s so nice to have you around”_ Syndra agreed, holding her feet towards the fire and shuddering with delight at its pleasant heat. You began to head towards the kitchen, asking what the pair wanted to eat. As your back was turned, however, you didn’t catch the mischievous glance the two shared with one another in response to your inquiry.

You felt your hand being grabbed, turning to see Syndra hovering next to you with her hands around yours. “ _Oh hush, you’re still frozen! We can help you sort out food in a few minutes, don’t worry about that”_ Syndra commented warmly, rubbing her hands against yours in an attempt to warm them up. She urged you towards the sofa once more, and you sheepishly followed. “ _Come sit with us for a bit, get nice and toasty. After all, we still need to get to know one another properly”_ Irelia remarked, reaching out and patting the middle cushion of the sofa. Syndra practically pushed you down so that you were sat next to her, quickly taking her own seat next to you. As soon as she sat back down, Syndra wrapped her arms around yours, rubbing her hands up and down your forearm and biceps. “ _He’s practically freezing, we simply must warm him up!”_ Syndra commented with concern in her voice, squeezing your arm gently. You opened your mouth to speak, but you hesitated as you felt Irelia’s bust pressing against your arm, the woman leaning forward so that her face was uncomfortably close to yours. “ _What kind of guests would we be if we didn’t help warm him up a little?”_ Irelia spoke, a sudden sultry tone to her voice, eye-fucking you as she looked you up and down.

You had just enough time to gulp, butterflies suddenly taking flight in your stomach, before Irelia planted her lips against your neck. The Ionian’s lips moved up and down your sensitive neck, causing a shiver to rise up your spine. Just as she gently nibbled at your ear, you felt your hand being moved by the silver-haired woman to your left. You felt your hand move gently against her soft warm thighs; your hand being placed firmly against her crotch. Despite the fact she was wearing thick tights, you could feel the fabric was slightly damp. She moaned slightly, leaning her had against your shoulder as you struggled to get to grips with the situation. She placed her hand against yours after a few moments, moving your hand so that you were rubbing her slowly through her tights. You quickly came to terms with what was expected of you, rubbing her yourself, somewhat distracted by the woman to your right biting, licking and kissing your neck. Syndra was soon moaning softly as you rubbed her through her tights, the fabric becoming increasingly damp beneath your fingertips as the friction continued.

Now it was Irelia’s turn to escalate, moving her hand to your crotch, rubbing the bulge in your trousers as she moved her lips to yours. You exhaled sharply as she rubbed your cock through your trousers, causing her to _shhhhh_ you comfortingly before deepening the kiss, her tongue quickly finding its way into your mouth. Meanwhile Syndra had taken to kissing your neck softly between moans, effortlessly guiding your fingers under the fabric of her tights. To your surprise, she wasn’t wearing any panties, and your fingers easily slipped into her warm wet pussy. She bit your neck hard to stifle her moans as you entered her. Irelia too was growing tired of rubbing through clothing, and quickly unzipped your work trousers, tugging them roughly off of you as she continued to aggressively kiss you. She didn’t bother removing your boxers, instead just reaching inside and gripping your cock in her hand. She slowly rubbed your shaft for a few moments, swirling her tongue around your own as she did so, before pulling your cock gently up out of your boxers.

Syndra’s eyes lit up (literally) as she spotted your hard member. “ _Oh my, a gentleman **and** a pervert~”_ Syndra teased, moaning slightly as your fingers moved inside of her. She eagerly leaned forward, gripping your cock in her hand the opposite side of the shaft to Irelia. Irelia grinned as they both slowly stroked their hands up and down your cock. Hearing Syndra moan louder than before, Irelia broke the kiss, turning to look at Syndra. She spotted your hand firmly between the girl’s soft thighs, moving underneath her tights and smirked at her roommate. “ _Oh, we’re doing that are we? Why didn’t you say so!”_ Irelia complained, roughly grabbing your free hand and stuffing it under the fabric of her yoga pants. You quickly began fingering her too, but much to your surprise Irelia didn’t continue kissing you. As the two continued to stroke your shaft, Irelia used her free hand to motion Syndra over to her. Leaning over you, the two kissed one another with a satisfied **_mmph_** as their lips met, quickly descending into messy passionate kisses. You might have considered this wasn’t the first time they’d kissed like this, but you were far too focused on the double hand job you were receiving whilst finger fucking both the goddesses kissing before you.

After several minutes, both of the woman had climaxed from your fingers, and you were vaguely aware of the pair breaking their kiss long enough for Irelia to whisper something into Syndra’s ear. As abruptly as it had started, they stopped kissing and gently removed your fingers from between their thighs. Irelia stood up, facing away from you and bending at the waist as she slowly pulled down her panties and then her yoga pants. She moved backwards onto your lap, facing the same direction as you, her back pressed against your chest and your cock between her thighs. She guided your hands to her soft breasts, which you didn’t need to be told to start squeezing firmly. You were extremely conscious of your cock between her thighs, her wet entrance rubbing against the base of your cock. You jumped slightly as you felt something soft touch your cock.

You leaned to the side, looking past Irelia’s long black hair, to see Syndra floating in the air in front of you both. Her legs were outstretched towards you, and you realised that she was using her feet on your cock. You felt her soft soles gently rub against your shaft, her toes against your sensitive head, as she proceeded to jerk you off with her feet. Meanwhile Irelia was grinding her hips against your shaft, rubbing her clit against your cock, moaning loudly as she did so. You could feel her warm lust coating the base of your cock, dripping down your thighs onto the sofa below. After significant grinding and groping, Irelia couldn’t take it anymore.

She lifted herself slightly, her dripping entrance pushing against the head of your cock slightly, hesitating. “ _You got a condom?”_ She half-asked, half pleaded, clearly desperate to feel you inside of her. You looked over to your wallet on the table to the side, but before you could answer Syndra had moved so that she was floating just in front of Irelia. She was pressing down on Irelia’s shoulder gently, easing her down slightly, feeling your head push inside of her. “ _Don’t worry about that~”_ Syndra reassured, Irelia far too lost in the lust to care about such things anymore, moaning in pleasure as she felt you pushing up into her. Syndra straddled Irelia, her thighs either side of you both, so that she was facing you both. She pressed her lips to Irelia’s, grinding herself against the girl as you began to fuck her.

It didn’t take long before Irelia’s tentative grinding turned into full on bouncing, your cock pushing in and out of her tight pussy, Syndra now having removed both of their tops so that their large breasts were pressed firmly together as they messily made out. You felt yourself getting close and evidently so did Irelia, as she squeezed Syndra slightly to notify her. Syndra broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow in confusion, but after seeing both of your expressions she knew in an instant what was happening. She leaned past Irelia, her lips next to your ear. “ _Cum inside her”_ She instructed in a whispered lustful tone. At once you obliged, and Irelia moaned in ecstasy as she felt your thick hot mess being shot inside of her tight pussy, climaxing atop you as Syndra leaned back to give her a deep messy kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Irelia pushed Syndra slightly, gently encouraging her to stop their deep messy kiss, saliva strands connecting their lower lips. Irelia took the momentary break in their passionate exchange to catch her breath, having climaxed much harder than usual from the combined stimuli of your hard cock and Syndra grinding herself against her clit. You grabbed the curvy woman by the waist, encouraging her to get off you, her tight walls still squeezing your extremely sensitive post-orgasm member. Irelia was more than happy to oblige, lifting herself up slowly until your overstimulated cock was only an inch or so inside of her. Syndra smirked, sensing an opportunity to tease, and pushed Irelia back down gently so that your head was forced back up against her cervix. 

You closed one eye from the sudden stimulation, a slight grimace upon your lips as her warm walls rubbed against you once more. Irelia too was incredibly sensitive, as evidenced by her slight muffled whimper as she was stretched by you once more. Syndra, floating just above Irelia, leaned over her so that her breasts were in the black haired woman’s face who welcomed one of her nipples into her mouth and started slowly suckling. Syndra smirked down at you, holding your face in her hands. “ _ What’s the rush? _ ” the silver haired woman teased, placing a finger against your lips. You stared helplessly up at her as the gentle wet sucking noise of Irelia running her tongue against Syndra’s perky breasts hung in the air. “ _ Ask me nicely for her to get off” _ Syndra instructed, her lust filled eyes savouring every slight look of discomfort in your face as your sensitive cock remained inside the tight Ionian. 

After a few shaky breaths you sheepishly asked, with some difficulty as she kept her finger upon your lips, for Syndra to allow Irelia to stop straddling your cock. She beamed down at you, planting a single passionate kiss upon your lips, deftly slipping her tongue between them and rubbing against yours. “ _ Such a good boy” _ She praised, hovering backwards off of the woman who reluctantly allowed her breasts to move away from her open mouth. Irelia looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly at you as you helped her up and off of your lap, stood next to the floating silver haired beauty. You watched with impure curiosity as your mess began to leak slowly from her drenched pussy, along her inner thighs. Syndra had also evidently noticed her friend was leaking, her eyes firmly on her soft inner thighs and the mess dripping down them as Irelia began to talk. “ _ You’re torturing the poor boy _ ” She commented, shooting a sympathetic albeit amused smirk to you, still sat on the sofa. Syndra grinned as she reached between Irelia’s pillow-like thighs, her fingers collecting the mixture of your and her juices, moving up along her thighs and rubbing between her labia to coat her fingers in as much mess as she could. She held her fingers dripping with lust in front of Irelia’s mouth who, blushing slightly, licked them clean.

“ _ I don’t know, I think he’s rather enjoying himself _ ” Syndra remarked, smirking down at you, her eyes drawn to your partially limp cock still slick with come twitch at the sight of Irelia tasing your mess. They grinned at one another, Syndra nodding down towards your cock as she took her fingers out of her friend’s mouth. Irelia, with some of your mess hanging from her lips, eagerly knelt down at your feet with Syndra hovering down next to her to do the same. Irelia giggled as you gasped slightly, Syndra guiding your click cock into her mouth, sucking it eagerly. She helped to hold her roommates long silver hair out of her face as she began to bob her head up and down, keeping eye contact as she felt your dick begin to harden in her mouth. Irelia began gently kissing and nibbling at her neck, eager to get a taste of her own. After a few minutes of sucking and licking your cock was fully erect once more, slipping out of Syndra’s open mouth coated in her saliva. 

Desperate for a taste of her own, Irelia took her lips from the silver haired woman’s hickey covered neck and pressed her tongue against the base of your shaft. In sensual movements she lapped up and down your shaft, and Syndra began to do the same, the pair commenting on how good your cock tastes as their tongues met over and over at your tip. Every few moments the pair would pause the double blowjob just long enough to messily kiss one another, leaving your member throbbing for attention as you watched the beauties exchange saliva. Soon enough though the pair would begin lapping and sucking at your penis once more, massaging your head in between their wet warm tongues. You noticed as Irelia’s hand disappeared back behind Syndra, her roommate smirking at Irelia as she felt her hand grope her ass.

After several minutes of messy blowjobs, your cock was dripping with precum and spit which made your cock glisten in the light of the fireplace. Syndra had begun moaning softly as Irelia squeezed and spanked her ass. After a spank loud enough to be heard above her moans, the thick thighed woman on your right batted her eyelashes at you as she spoke. “ _ I bet you can’t wait to get inside of her, she’s even tighter than I am _ ” She teased, biting her lip as her gaze turned to her pale friend, her fingers venturing further between her thighs causing Syndra to gasp slightly. Irelia brought her fingers back up and inspected them, smirking at you once more. “ _ And look how wet she’s gotten just from watching you fuck me” _ She remarked, causing Syndra to beam up at you lustfully as Irelia licked her fingers clean of the mage’s mess. 

You felt your heart begin to pound in your chest, your cock twitching slightly, desperate to plunge yourself into her tight wet pussy. Syndra was not yet done teasing you, however. She leaned forward, placing her perky pale tits either side of your cock, easily sliding between the two with how lubed your shaft was. She pushed her breasts together with her hands, raising a curious eyebrow at you as she studied your expression, squeezing you tightly between her soft warm mounds. She watched as you grinned and practically began to drool, a smug look upon her face as she began to move her boobs slowly and sensually, rubbing them up and down your cock. Irelia however was far more interested in the growing wetness between her friend’s thighs, her fingers moving slowly in and out of her tight warm entrance, her fingers coated in her sweet nectar. Syndra moaned slightly once more, Irelia pushing her fingers a little deeper than before. “ _ Why don’t you be a good neighbour and let him have a taste?” _ Syndra instructed, a quick nod of agreement from her blue eyed friend and at once she got to her feet, climbing up onto the sofa next to you.

As Syndra continued her hot sensual masturbation with her breasts, Irelia sat next to you and without warning plunged her slick fingers between your lips. The sweet taste of the mage’s lust clinging to them, hitting your tongue as she swirled her fingers about in your mouth. You felt her begin to nibble and kiss your sensitive neck, her slender fingers continuing to play with your tongue as she watched Syndra rhythmically massage her sizeable pale breasts against your cock. After a few more minutes, with your neck hot from the biting and sucking and your tongue steadily becoming accustomed to the taste of Irelia’s fingers, you watched as Syndra hovered to her feet. Her breasts were glistening with saliva and precum, and she was breathing heavily, unable to contain her lust anymore. 

“ _ Irelia, lay down on your back for me.” _ The mage commanded with a sultry tone, hovering herself to the arm of the sofa. You were about to ask what was going on, but you gasped sharply as you felt yourself being levitated to your feet. You flailed your arms slightly, causing both women to giggle as Syndra placed you down carefully just behind her. Looking over her shoulder at you, she smirked as she bent at the waist over the arm of the sofa. Instantly, Irelia who was lying beneath her, wrapped her thick toned legs around her delicate pale waist, holding Syndra still. You might have noticed that the amethyst eyed woman had her head pushed firmly into her friend’s breasts, were your gaze not stuck firmly to her pale ass, spread open by her hands to reveal her dripping pussy. Irelia moved one of her feet down to the woman’s ass, spanking it roughly with her foot and grinning at you as Syndra began to eagerly suckle on her large tanned breasts. 

“ _ You going to just stand there or are you going to be a good boy and fuck her?” _ Irelia asked expectantly, shooting you a playful wink, evidently more dominant than she had previously let on. You gulped, watching as a strand of clear lust dripped slowly down Syndra’s soft thighs. You didn’t need asking twice, placing your hands either side of her ass as you thrust slowly forwards into her. Her tight lips, despite being dripping with her juices, still offered a little resistance to your cock. Pushing harder against her, she moaned into Irelia’s breasts as your tip stretched her open and slid inside. You gripped her ass harder, struggling not to climax there and then as you felt her tight walls squeezing your cock more and more the deeper you got inside of her. You pushed your cock as deep as you could inside of her, your head pushing roughly against her cervix which caused her to gasp and a shudder to travel along her spine. Irelia, holding her still as best she could with her meaty legs wrapped tightly around her, giggled. “ _ What’s wrong dear, can’t the all powerful sorceress handle a cock?” _ She teased, prompting Syndra to prop her face up out of her breasts and look at her with mild annoyance.

Irelia beamed at the silver haired woman, and suddenly gasped before moaning, a steady  _ schlick _ sound coming from somewhere between the two. You watched Syndra grin, her shoulder moving slightly, as you realised she had begun roughly finger fucking Irelia to keep her quiet. Satisfied with Irelia’s moans replacing her teasing commentary, she lowered her head and began suckling on her large pillowy breasts. While you had been watching the scene unfold, you had stopped, your cock still pressed firmly against her cervix. Getting frustrated by your lack of motion, Syndra raised her legs up and wrapped them around you slightly, using her feet to pull you against her. You got the memo, and immediately began to thrust in and out of her tight entrance, stretching her warm wet walls out with each thrust. As Syndra struggled to keep her pleasure fuelled moans adequately muffled by her friend’s natural sound mufflers, Irelia moaned loudly and sluttily, Syndra using her thumb to rub her clit whilst fucking her roughly with two fingers. 

This continued for several minutes, the overstimulated raven haired woman practically drooling from the endless assault upon her clit, Syndra’s whole body rocking back and forth with each hard thrust. Her ass was red from the impact of your body thrusting hard against it, her thighs quivering and jolting as a steady stream of her cum leaked down the arm of the sofa onto the wooden floor below. “ _ Harder, f-fuck her harder!” _ Irelia moaned out, loving the cute noises her friend was making after climaxing a few times in a row. You obliged, gripping her long silvery hair and wrapping it around your wrist to use as an anchor point to thrust harder. This in turn, forced her face up out of Irelia’s ample breasts to face her, drool running down her face and her eyes rolling back into her head from the sheer pleasure. The wet slapping of your cock plunging in and out of her quivering cunt threatened to drown out the crackling fire beside you entirely. Irelia held Syndra’s face lovingly, pushing her fingers into her mouth and playing with her tongue as she whimpered and moaned from the hard pounding she was receiving. 

She gasped suddenly, her thighs shuddering and spasming, her toes curling. Irelia watched in enjoyment as Syndra came hard, and noticed your struggling face as you bit your lip, on the verge of climaxing yourself. “ _ Cum inside of her, fill her womb up with your mess” _ Irelia instructed in a sultry husky tone of voice, stroking Syndra’s hair as she screamed out in pleasure. With her tight spasming walls milking your shaft, you were left with little choice but to shoot rope after rope of your thick creamy load inside of the mage, Irelia squeezing her legs around her hard to hold her still and make sure you filled her with every last drop. You pulled out slowly, Syndra panting heavily as you released your grip on her hair, your cock slopping messily out of her slit which quickly began leaking cum. Before you had time to catch your breath however, you felt yourself being lifted up and moved round next to them once more. Your still twitching cock hanging above Syndra’s face, her eyes glowing purple with intense lust. 

“ _ You’re not done yet, I want to feel it on my face”  _ Syndra half moaned half pleaded, reaching out and aggressively stroking your sensitive cock causing you to wince and shudder much like she had. Irelia joined in, both of their hands moving roughly up and down your cock, squeezing tight in an attempt to milk you dry, After a few minutes of hypersensitivity, you quickly found yourself approaching your climax once more. Syndra could feel your cock pulse in her hands, and without you warning her she opened her mouth ready, holding her tongue out greedily. You came instantly at the sight of the desperate lustful woman below you, showering her with your seed, your thick cream splattering over her tongue, face, hair and even dripping down onto Irelia’s sizeable breasts. You felt light headed, forced to orgasm consecutively in such little time. Syndra helped to guide you with her mind onto the sofa, sitting up with Irelia as Irelia helped to lick her sticky face clean of your juices.

Completely exhausted, you felt yourself nodding on despite your attempts to stay awake and watch the pair clean each other with their tongues. Irelia spotted you struggling and sat the other side of the sofa, guiding your head down gently to rest on her thighs. Syndra, similarly exhausted from such rough breeding, snuggled herself down into your arms, nuzzling her head against your neck with the top of her head placed under your chin. The last thing you remember before drifting off was Irelia gently running her fingers through your hair. 

When you awoke in the morning, the fire had long since burnt out, but judging by the steam gently drifting from a nearby radiator, you gathered that the power must have been turned back on at some point during the night. As you stirred, you found your head on a pillow instead of the black haired woman’s thighs. Sitting up slowly, you heard excitement from the kitchen as the two women wandered into the living room to greet you. “ _ Good morning neighbour! It’s almost afternoon, someone slept well~” _ Syndra teased, wearing her oversized jumper once more but nothing beneath. “ _ Well of course, we gave him quite the workout!” _ Irelia giggled, wearing nothing but panties and tights which highlighted her curvaceous ass. She sat next to you, wrapping her arms around yours, planting a delicate kiss upon your cheek. Syndra hovered a table in front of you, followed by a plate of delicious breakfast foods. “ _ Our way of saying thanks, you know, for not letting us freeze to death”  _ Syndra cooed, sitting herself sideways on your lap and batting her eyelashes at you. Irelia squeezed your arm slightly. “ _ Here’s to hoping the power goes out again tonight” _ She teased, both women laughing slightly as the nuzzled against you warmly. 


End file.
